


娃娃做什么都可以

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Summary: 歌里唱着爱人的眼睛
Kudos: 3





	娃娃做什么都可以

泰容向餐厅的侍者要了一杯常温的纯净水。  
今天是他第二次和黄旭熙约会，第一次在学校里，他们坐在花园长廊简单聊了几句。黄旭熙希望能和他有更正式的约会，于是将地点定在宿舍附近的一家中式简餐。  
最初他们都忍受不了“海鸥”酒吧呛人的烟味，相约逃离地下。他们回到明亮的环境中，意外发现彼此都是自己中意的类型。泰容头发留得长长的，漂染成蜜金色，眼镜水汪汪，又大，在“海鸥”酒吧总是戴着兜帽，根本没人注意到他很漂亮。黄旭熙面目凶悍，身上有不少文身，还有一颗硕大的耳洞，虽然相貌英俊，学校里却没有人敢接近他。大家都怕挨打。而泰容正喜欢他这一点，这样他就是他唯一的朋友，可以守住他的秘密。  
水是常温的，玻璃杯却有些发凉。泰容的嘴唇触到杯壁时，浑身的皮肤像有电流通过。他战抖着放下杯子，并紧双腿。黄旭熙兴味盎然地阅览菜单，丝毫没注意到泰容的反应。泰容想调整呼吸，却发出“啊”的一声。黄旭熙抬起头来。  
“上次就想问你，头发是在哪家店染的啊？完全不掉色嘛，我这头发，染了两天就洗得发白。”黄旭熙揪起自己额前短短的刘海，好奇地问道。  
是天生的，但泰容不能这么回答，于是随便编了一家不存在的理发店。黄旭熙点点头，又看回菜单:“你有忌口么？”  
有，我只能喝常温水，吃生果生菜，但这样回答必然会扫黄旭熙的兴致。泰容说:“都可以，按你的口味点就好。”  
黄旭熙用铅笔在纸上随意勾选几下，递给服务生，见泰容脸色僵硬，问：“你不舒服？刚才坐车还在晕？”  
泰容想好好回答他问题，可紧紧依偎的大腿中间已经渗出了体液。阴部紧贴濡湿的内裤，又涨又热。  
黄旭熙抚摸泰容放在餐桌上的手。他的手掌很热。温度的刺激让身体更加兴奋。泰容喘息着收回手指。  
他一直在找一个适合的机会，好好跟黄旭熙解释自己躲避身体接触的原因。黄旭熙也不在意，随手取下附近置物架上的小食餐碟，递给泰容一块开胃的糖果。  
泰容不忍心看他期待的眼神，剥开糖纸把糖丢进嘴里，使劲用槽牙磨碎了。酸甜的梅子味刺激着他的味蕾。黄旭熙的表情由喜转惊，“泰容，你怎么流鼻血了！”  
“啊…我…”泰容捂住鼻子，“这里有卫生间吗？”  
“我带你去吧。”黄旭熙说着准备起身。  
“不用！我自己可以。”泰容匆忙走向黄旭熙手指的方向。进了卫生间，泰容关好门，脱下裤子，淫液一股一股从阴口里涌出来，他用手指在阴蒂上揉了揉，性欲愈发高涨。他不知道该怎么拯救这幅身体，要怎样告诉黄旭熙他曾是个性爱娃娃的事实。  
性爱娃娃十年前基本上都被销毁了。泰容是少数自然融入人类社会的娃娃之一。第一个买他的人是个独居的上班族，按照自己的性癖好定做了泰容，男人的外貌，女人的性器官。做爱的频率也很固定，每周五或者周六，做爱15分钟甚至更短。每次做爱的时候，都要把手机或者电脑摆在旁边，放一个男人的录像。男人极其肖似泰容，在视频中或站或坐，在房间里走来走去。上班族的眼睛死死盯着视频里的男人，阴茎在泰容的阴道里使劲抽插，嘴里念叨着：“李泰容…李泰容…”泰容知道自己的名字脱胎于这个漂亮的电子男人，而他和自己不一样，是明星。泰容流了好多水，上班族小小的阴茎从他阴道里滑了出去，他骂了一句“操”。精液喷在泰容濡湿的阴唇上。不知道是出于嫉妒，还是性生活的不满足，泰容从上班族身边逃了。  
他很快又被娃娃回收工抓进二手商店，摆在十分显眼的位置，等待富裕的买家上门。第二位买家是七十一岁的银发，想和泰容做爱，阴茎却很难勃起。每天泰容都要给他做好久口活，才能稍微硬一点。银发很嫌弃泰容的女性器官，喜欢摸他后面。泰容有屁眼，因为性爱娃娃需要排泄，观看排泄也算观淫。虽然娃娃只是原样把咀嚼过食物再拉出去。银发边享受泰容的口活，边用手指奸他的屁眼。性爱娃娃触发性快感的地方统一叫性腺，做得特别大，所以手指随便在屁眼里乱捅也有很强的快感。有一次被手指奸得太舒服，竟然一口咬住了银发的下体，吓得银发当场中风。银发的子女都不在身边，泰容就到医院亲自照顾他，伺候他大小便，有几次想哄银发开心，主动去给他舔，被银发阻止。银发仅存的一点性欲全从破裂的脑血管里出走了。他要泰容念书给他听。泰容拿起书本，一个字也不认识。性爱娃娃只需要做爱，别的什么都不会。不久后，银发康复出院，送泰容去了附近的一所二流学校读书。办入学手续的时候，泰容拿着钱又逃跑了。这次他逃去了另一个城市。路上，还和一个年轻的流浪汉做了爱，那个流浪汉的阴茎好大，嘿嘿。  
泰容揩去唇峰上的星点鼻血，在马桶盖上坐下，两脚蹬住卫生间拉门。球鞋有点旧了，他想要双更漂亮的新鞋。银发真是老抠门，生活费只给了那么点点，幸好他不需要吃饭。泰容分开阴唇，用沾满口水的指头拨弄小阴蒂。口水是纯净水，淫水也是纯净水，经性腺加工后有了分泌物的质地。娃娃的身体是这样的：每次高潮之后，会有10分钟左右麻木期，这段时间对外界刺激的反应会变弱。高潮的表现也是预设好的，脸色发红，乳头变硬，阴蒂完全从皮里勃起，阴口剧烈收缩，在高亢的尖叫中半晕过去。泰容觉得这些都没意思，所以用意志反抗身体，每次高潮都会强忍，直至出现“休克”。娃娃对外界的反应完全消失，变得像拥有理智的常人。  
泰容的两腮鼓得像红金鱼，手指肆意蹂躏柔软的阴部，浑身痒酥酥的，好想要鸡鸡。身体炫耀着勾引性交那一套，两条腿分得开开的，那天夜里也是这样勾引了那个流浪汉。阴茎插进来的时候，感觉下体要爆开了，连那个也是预设好的，为了让娃娃挣扎，让娃娃感到恐惧，以及羞耻。泰容坦然享受着性交的乐趣，撒着娇催促着他，快点，再快一点。树丛里的野猫被他的浪叫声勾引出来，两颗绿宝石的眼睛闪烁着精光，好一会才摇晃着两颗肥圆的卵蛋去寻觅他的小母猫。流浪汉干了几分钟就干不动了，趴在泰容身上出气。外面那小子不会比流浪汉差劲吧？  
嗯嗯，好麻啊——泰容弓起身体，张开嘴淫叫起来，啊——马桶前面的瓷砖地面全被淫水浇湿了。鞋底踩上去立刻就打滑。泰容枕在抽水箱盖上，含着下巴望向自己起伏不停的小肚子，趁高潮还没结束，把手塞进蠕动的阴道里。泰容的阴道做得很浅，为了照顾上班族那迷你的阴茎尺寸，在阴道尽头放置着子宫。手指戳进巧克力多拿滋般的圆心，用力撑开宫颈，还没有一个人能肏进这里来呢。泰容的双脚不受控制地踹着拉门，眼黑翻向后脑勺，在剥裂皮肤的烧灼快感中，慢慢进入“休克”。  
拉门叩叩，叩叩叩。  
“泰容……你没事吧？”  
拉门门栓从里面打开，泰容的腿拦在门背后，黄旭熙只能从竖线宽的缝隙里窥伺泰容。泰容眯着眼睛瞧他，手还插在阴道里没拔出来，肉乎乎的阴唇黏在指头上，淫水顺着指缝往下滴。  
“我本来没想进展这么快的……我想先和你约会几次，再把你带到纹身店来……”  
黄旭熙一路给泰容解释着，泰容吃完了自己的草莓甜筒，又要黄旭熙手里的西瓜冰棍。黄旭熙打开一道陈旧的铁门，把泰容引进店内。会客区摆着两杯喝剩的凉茶，黄旭熙赶紧走过去把茶杯收拾了，给泰容拿了一瓶可乐。泰容趴在工作床上，扭头问黄旭熙：“平时你就是在这给人文身？”“是啊，不过我还在做学徒，只会扎很简单的小图案。”黄旭熙捋起袖口，给泰容展示小臂上黑云团似的文身。细看竟全是些卡通小动物，只不过文得连成了片，造成了惊悚的假象。“要不我也在这给你文一个，免费，嘿嘿。”黄旭熙握着泰容瘦削的手腕，瞪大眼睛仔细端详起来。泰容抽出手，淡淡地说：“你忘了呀，我是娃娃。”来的路上泰容把自己的身体状况一五一十交代了，黄旭熙听得一愣一愣，只会点头。  
“既然不能上真家伙，就贴这个玩玩吧。”黄旭熙给泰容拿来一张文身贴纸，上面都是些歪歪扭扭的小动物，“选一个。”泰容兴趣缺缺，身体在碳酸的刺激下慢慢从沉睡中苏醒，他扭动着身体，想离黄旭熙的呼吸远点。黄旭熙自作主张从上面撕下来一朵小玫瑰花，贴在泰容手背上。揭开透明膜，花就留在了皮肤上。  
“真好看！……我能亲你吗？”  
泰容偏过头，黄旭熙把它视作同意的信号，俯身亲了一口泰容的脖子，又亲他的脸蛋。泰容抱着黄旭熙的背，等他来脱自己的衣服。黄旭熙却突然退后，说：“还是再晚一点！我……我们才刚认识。”都到这份上装什么呀。泰容抓着他的后脑勺把他摁到自己胸前，黄旭熙挣扎了几下立马上手了，泰容扶着黄旭熙的肩膀，圆圆的眼睛扫视着文身店内的陈设。钱会放在哪里呢？泰容的手在黄旭熙身上抚摸着，体热透过薄薄的衣服激活了娃娃的快感系统。泰容咬着下唇，从黄旭熙屁股后面的口袋里摸出了机动车驾驶证。他真年轻，泰容半眯着眼睛享受热情的嘴唇，他出生那年我已经给第一个人做了五年的性玩具。手背上的玫瑰图案用手指随便一抹就擦掉了，泰容的手指在手背上机械地搓动。楼下传来男人唱歌的声音，是李泰容的《爱情》，歌里唱着爱人的眼睛。泰容躺在黄旭熙身体下面，看着他的双眼，说：“快啊。”泰容是娃娃，只要性交就可以。泰容的手指在黄旭熙赤裸的脊背上来回游动，酝酿着下一个无比快乐的逃跑之路。


End file.
